The invention relates to a toy, and more particularly, to a wheeled push toy for providing children with hours of fun-filled amusement.
Toys and games have been around as long as children have been around. While the materials and technology many have changed over the years, the toys of today are very much like those with which ancient children played: dolls, hoops, handmade animals, little weapons, vehicles, and boats have been favored items for play for many generations. While toy fads come and go, some toys remain timeless classics. Simplistic in design and appealing to a wide age range, traditional-type toys are the ones that children play with over and over, long after this season's new hot item is consigned to the bottom of the toy chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,258 to Soso discloses a wheeled toy. U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,881 to Drucker discloses a push toy having an electromagnetic bumper. U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,946 to Roux discloses a steering vehicle for a miniature vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,451 to Clark discloses a steerable toy vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,636 to Speer discloses a steerable wheeled pushcart having an improved steering mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,307 to Conry discloses a walk behind, steerable wheeled toy having a mounted steering column. U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,096 to Reyes discloses a string controlled toy vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,837 to Vaughan discloses a toy mechanism for controlling a toy.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.